Acceptance:Student Sorting/Levina Grant
αяє ωє тнє ¢уηι¢αℓ уσυтн? (talk) 02:28, February 18, 2017 (UTC) The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. *'strengths: empathetic, loving, dedicated, hardworking, loyal, intelligent' *'weaknesses: impulsive, headstrong, has favourite people, holds a grudge' 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? : Levina has several main goals. *'To love and to be loved.' *'To have all the experiences she can possibly have.' *'To be a better sister to her siblings.' *'To impress her mother.' *'And to try and get her parents to see that family is so much more important than politics.' 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? : Levina's ideal free day would be spent with her older brother, Andrew. It doesn't matter what they do so long as they're together - his presence can make everything fun. It's usually movies, theme parks, and food; anything to distract themselves from the fact their parents aren't home, and from the general craziness of her siblings. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? #'A family photograph of all the Grants - she loves all her siblings, ''equally 'that's a lie she likes Andrew best ' so she really wishes the family would be together, like, with her parents and all. That would be really nice, but she doesn't see it happening for a long while.' #'A picture of her and Andrew on their first day at Ilvermorny, smiling at the terminal; they're as close now as they were then, thick as thieves - they were even sorted into the same house. He was sorted first, and she wasn't going to let it happen any other way.' #'Some piece of jewelery belonging to her mother - an old necklace. She took it before her parents went to live in the official MACUSA residence...without them. Levina looks the most like her mother out of the family, and she wanted to keep that with her even though they don't see each other a lot.' #'Her copy of Anna Karenina - ''it's a great book, and she loves it.' #'Her wand. It keeps her tied to this world.' 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? : She'd change the President and Vice President, because no matter how much she loves her family being around her all the time, and her great-grandmama, and everyone - there's a deep part of Levina that craves to have her parents back as they used to be before they got into politics. There's also the publicity element of being the child of the President and Vice President, something she doesn't really enjoy at the best of times, let alone the worst. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? : Horned Serpent The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) : Levina Grant is a whole lot more sensitive than she seems. The second-eldest Grant child might put up a facade of not caring much, but that's because she's scared that people only want to know her because they're well off and because of who their parents are. Honestly, after growing up largely without her parents - she wants to know what it feels to be loved platonically, and romantically. Her only stable confidant is her older brother Andrew really, that's part of the reason why they're so close; he's always picked her up when she's down, he's always been there for her in her successes and fails. And she's there for him, too, every step of the way - and she always will be. : Sure, she's protective of all her siblings as she feels it's only fair an older sister should be - but especially, she loves Andrew, and wants to make sure he gets only the best. When it comes to her younger siblings, she's prone to teasing - with the notable exception of Karmine, who she cares for tenderly and tries to bring her books and ideas for projects as much as possible. She's especially prone for falling out with her youngest sister Lottie - she loves her so much, and wishes they didn't fight so much, but the other girl seems to take her closeness with Andrew seriously. : Levina falls hard and fast in love and gets her heart broken fairly regularly. She wants to be able to have the experiences other girls her age have but she can't, because she's the President of MACUSA's daughter. This rebellious spark has ignited in her and grown only more and more; she can't wait to be of age and leave, because then her parents can't really control what she does anymore. She didn't ask for this and honestly she's a bit bitter about it. She's a little insecure that it seems her parents care more about their jobs than their family, she wonders if it's a problem with her. : Levina has dreams - she walks asleep, and dreams awake. She has many dreams, but she's not sure she'll ever fulfil any of them because of the restraints on what she can do. This should be the time she spends having experiences, and she's not having them because of her parents' stupid jobs. : Levina is truly very intelligent - people tell her she should be a politician. She does love to read and to learn, she wants to prove to her parents that she is good enough. There's no way in hell she'd ever be a politician, she just wants to be able to prove a point. She's one of the best debaters between here and Timbuktu and she'll use that to help anyone who's down. While it's true she only wanted to be in Horned Serpent because of her brother and she might lean more naturally towards literally any of the other houses, it'd be wrong to say she doesn't have her traits that let her belong there. Creativity, a craving for independence, and a permanent place to store and use new knowledge for her advantage later. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) : To some degree Levina Grant remembers when a family life was existent. That sort of makes it hurt more, having it taken away. She's the second-born Grant child after her older brother, Andrew, who she shares a year and a house with. He was born in December; and she was born a month earlier than she was expected, in August. She was five years old when Patrick was first elected as a Department Head and Stella as his deputy, by which time the house was already filled with young girls. Levina, who was somewhat shy of her newer siblings at first, stuck to who she knew - Andrew - and this habit, she's never really weaned. ''' : '''It was then, just after Patrick left, that she magically locked the large gate so that he couldn't leave - they were there for hours, while she glared determinedly at the gate refusing to let it open. You couldn't Apparate on the grounds for security reasons - she locked the gate, and Patrick cancelled his meeting to stay with her. Of course, you know how children work, she worked on mastering what she had done to see if it would work again. It did, a few times, until he explained she should only use it if she needed it because she was having a bad day. : It became their little signal. And she still uses it to this day on the rare occasion she sees hide, nor hair, of him. The fact she didn't have her parents around only increased her closeness with Andrew. Levina's always identified more with her Latina roots, she looks more like her mother than any of her siblings. She played sport with her siblings as they all grew up and the childhood she should have spent with her mother and father was evaporating away. She became protective of all her siblings quite rapidly. : When she was 10 years old, there was the very interesting experience of Levina getting her first period. Andrew panicked and ran around and got everything for her - he still does, much to her happiness, and Lottie's annoyance. They attended Ilvermorny together and both were sorted into Horned Serpent, only increasing their closeness once more. The two were inseparable, after all, they were all they had left - and they did their best to guide their siblings as they came in, too. : Levina's first heartbreak led to interesting results. She'd come out to her family at 12 but it felt like everyone's concern was about how they were going to handle the publicity of her being gay. Andrew jinxed the girl and took his sister to the upcoming dance because she obviously wouldn't have a date - he came out shortly after she did. They still go to balls as siblings - it's a little tradition they have. She started on the Horned Serpent Quidditch team as a beater in second year and it's a habit she's never really put down. : This January her father and mother were inauguarated as the President and Vice President of the MACUSA - this has been restrictive on their family life, and her freedom, in a way she's not sure she's comfortable with. And if locking a gate isn't going to work anymore - she'll break rules as a way to try and let her parents know this is affecting her in a bad way - maybe, if she's rebellious, they'll be bound to listen. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Her FC is Camila Mendes. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Pure-Blood 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) Nope-ity. 6) What year is your character in? Sixth OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 1 complete, she's exotic. ---- Pukwudgie and''' Horned Serpent''' have selected Levina Grant. Please bold your house choice. Category:Sorted Category:Sorting